narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Killer B
Fist-bumpin' When Bee fist bumps it seems that he is able to "see into" people for lack of a better way to phrase this. I was wondering if this was possibly a Tailed Beast Skill or something O.o.--Cerez365™☺ 15:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I think the fist bumping is related to how Naruto and Sasuke were able to read each other while fighting. Shinobi being able to "Speaking through fists". --Alastar 89 (talk) 01:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Question? The way Naruto controlled his beast was by ripping out its chakra. Killer Bee did it in the same place, and even intstructed Naruto on how to do it. But it doesn't seem that way with Bee. I remember parts of his fight with Kisame where he asks the eight tails to lend, I said LEND, its chakra to bee. Did he not do it the same way as naruto and why didn't naruto do it the same way as bee? :The fox is a bundle of hatred he sees it as demeaning for someone to control him. The Hachibi could've been the same way once but now has formed a "friendship" for lack of a better word with Bee.--Cerez365™☺ 18:35, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Family Relations killer bee was "chosen " to be A's brother. meaning they are not actually related by blood. i think that the word "adoptive" should be parenthesized next to his family status with A Iowndisciti (talk) 18:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I agree 100%, On The Third Raikage's family relations, B should be put as his Adoptive son also. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 18:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::More like "chosen brother" than adopted imo. geohound (talk) my ideas 19:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Not sure the term adopted should be used. Maybe foster brother? We could also change that term in Sai and Shin's infoboxes. Adopted means someone would have adopted them, foster doesn't have that implication. You can be a foster child without being adopted. Omnibender - Talk - 21:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::We could just say they're "brothers" (with quotes) and be done with it. ::::And why does being related to A mean he's related to the Third too? ''~SnapperT '' 22:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) You have a point, "Brothers" would be the best way to put it, in Sai, Shin, A, and B's Page's. Your also right, there needs not to be a relation between the third and b until stated otherwise in the manga, in the future databooks or by the mangaka. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) You guys have to remember this is a Japanese story so it is related to Japanese culture. The protocol/qualifications of who is considered family maybe different from Western preconceptions of family. I am not very knowledgable of Japanese culture so I can't really give a definitive answer. The important thing here is A and B consider each other brothers. You can mention that B was chosen to be A's brother; it would be better to state in the respective articles (A and B) that B was selected to be A's brother for the purpose of a tag team. --Alastar 89 (talk) 23:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :As with Sai and Shin, I would go with adoptive brother with A and B. I also wouldn't put any relation between B and the Third Raikage in the infobox. On a related note, it seems rather obvious by now that it should be 'B' and not 'Bee', considering the link to A's name. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::/shrug on "Brother". I'm going to assume Killer B is appropriate then.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 00:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Then should we change the article to "killer B" and have any other variant of the name directed to the corrected name which is "Killer B". I can't remember...did shounen Jump label it "Bee" or "B"? --Alastar 89 (talk) 01:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::His names looks like its written as "Bee" on a cover Weekly Shounen Jump.--''Deva '' 01:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::So would that mean the Mangastream translation errored on Ch541 pg17, where they were talking about "B" when it should be "Bee". Of course the difference in spelling could also be a personalization by the current holder of the name.--Alastar 89 (talk) 01:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC)